


Will to Please

by insouciant



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/pseuds/insouciant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To please Chris, to gain his approval, Tom would go through thousands of humiliation and pain. Although, he must admit, that such humiliation and pain were parts of his pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will to Please

**Author's Note:**

> oops i wrote a threesome

Zach suggested _the idea_ once he found out what they were up to.

Chris mentioned it to Tom after dinner, his voice slightly commanding. ( _Damn habits.)_

Tom shuddered at the thought. Was it for pleasure or fear? Maybe it was both.

Chris took that as a yes and patted Tom’s cheek gently. He _almost_ said “good boy”.

Zach said “told you so” with a smartass smirk the next day.

Tom was going to be _their_ pretty little pet for the night.

For one night, Tom would be shared with someone else.

“I can assure you he’ll be asking for more,” Zach said confidently.

\--

Already a thin line of saliva was trickling down Tom’s chin. His mouth was forcefully opened from a gag stuffed inside him. Zach had said he looked gorgeous with matching color blindfold, gag, and a leather collar. Tom knew he was playing with him; black was the most common color out there.

Tom’s breath hitched as he heard the click of metal linking his collar to what probably was his leash. Zach clicked his tongue teasingly. “What an eager slut you are,” he said.

For several minutes, Zach had simply guided him around their flat enjoying the red carpet burns forming around Tom’s palms and knees. He had done this countless of times already, but Tom couldn’t help but anticipate in this strange feeling combined with arousal and fear. He needed to trust Zach to crawl around the flat without hesitation.

He had to trust the man to put one hand forward after another pushing his instinctual fear that he might hit his head on the wall or a furniture in front of him that he wasn’t able to see due to the leather blindfold covering his eyes allowing him not even a peek of light.

Zach had pulled the leash from one room to another too many times that Tom had lost track of where he actually was when he had finally come to a stop and felt Zach’s soft hand linger around his ass. His body twitched as Zach twisted the plug inside him.

Tom’s body twitched in anticipation for what was to come, but his body also shivered as the memory of Chris fingering him gently to open him up for the night, pushing in the plug as Tom raised his ass high for him, replayed in front of him. He could still feel his fingers inside him like a permanent mark. He never wanted the mark to fade away.

He gasped as Zach roughly pulled out the plug out of him, but his gasp soon turned to a whine as his ready hole was filled with Zach’s long fingers. Were there two, three digits inside him? Tom couldn’t be sure as Zach pushed his fingers in and out of him roughly.

“Gonna get you ready for Chris. You like that, slut?” Zach had leaned closely and spoken in a low voice and Tom answered with a desperate whine moving along Zach’s fingers.

Tom’s toes curled as he heard a belt unbuckle somewhere behind him. _His_ Chris was watching him. He was watching him getting ready for him. He was watching Zach open him up wide for him.

There was a rough push from behind and Tom knew that was not Zach’s fingers. No, he knew this familiar push, this bruising grip on his waist, and this thick cock inside him. Despite his face being pushed to the ground causing his cheek to burn in slight pain, Tom pushed back wantonly to please the man behind him.

He had closed his eyes all along. He always felt there wasn’t much point in keeping his eyes open when his sight was blocked by the blindfold. He thought keeping his eyes closed helped his senses grow sharper. Whatever he felt, he wanted those feelings to be amplified through his sharpened senses.

Soon, his face was lifted up from the carpet. He hissed in pain as the grip on his hair was uncaring and rough. His gag was removed from his mouth and before he could adjust his sore mouth that had been open for a while, something pushed inside him surprising him, causing him to gag.

It was hard to keep the balance. Tom’s one hand on the ground was trying to steady his body being pushed from both ends as his other hand was placed desperately on Zach’s waist as the man pushed deeper and deeper inside him. He was sure his face would be a fine mess by now, stained with tears and saliva.

He was panting. His hole was feeling pleasingly numb by Chris’ rough pushes, but his pants were caused by Zach as he pounded in mercilessly into his mouth, pushing his cock in his throat, enjoying how Tom’s throat was tightening around him. Of course, Tom would gag and wish to receive just a second to catch his breath, but Zach was giving him none of that tonight. Instead, whenever Tom would turn his face sideways gulping in deep breaths, he would receive a sharp slap to his face, waking Tom up from his frenzy.

“Know your place,” Zach growled and this time, Tom, himself, placed his hand on Zach’s ass and pushed his face roughly, taking in all he could of his cock. He wanted to please his master. This was his place tonight. He was his master’s obedient pet, happy to suck his cock.

Whenever Chris would push in rough, touching his prostate, Tom’s toes would curl and he would moan. Zach especially enjoyed those moments. He loved when Tom’s throat would vibrate in pleasure bringing Zach closer to climax.

Zach knew that Tom was close when his clutch on his ass was getting harder. Chris knew that Tom was close when his red hole was tightening around his cock with a twitch.

“Coming already with nothing but my cock fucking you hard. You don’t need that cock of yours, don’t you, pet? Just your sloppy hole to be fucked.” Chris commented harshly as he pulled out his cock with a sharp slap on Tom’s ass. He smirked as he saw Tom’s hole twitch over and over, wanting his cock back inside.

Tom felt at lost as both Chris and Zach had stopped their fucking and left him on the floor alone, frustrated as his close climax had come to a sudden stop.

When he was flipped over on his back, he struggled, forgetting his place, as they tied his cock with a thin string. He had whined and begged for them to _not_ do so until he received a sharp slap on the inside of his thigh, leaving a red mark on his soft flesh.

Then his blindfold was off. Tom blinked for a while adjusting to the unexpected light coming into his vision. He blinked away his tears. He blinked away the dark spots scattered across his vision. He saw Chris and Zach standing tall in front of him. Chris kept his poker face while Zach looked smug as ever.

“You can’t come until we tell you to,” Zach said slowly as he petted Tom’s cheek red and sensitive from crying and being slapped.

It was a simple order, but it was also the worst one for Tom. He couldn’t help but buck his hips forward wanting the string gone from his cock. His arms weren’t bound, but he knew better than to use his hands to pleasure himself without their permission.

Tom watched quietly as Chris and Zach sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t make out what their plan was. Were they going to spank him? Were they going to bound him and frustrate him with a vibrator pushed inside him as he begged to come? Tom twitched at the thought. Either in anticipation or frustration, he couldn’t tell.

“Get yourself ready for us,” Zach said with his arms crossed.

“For the both of us,” Chris added with a playful smirk.

Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. So _that_ was their plan for the night. He swallowed his sigh, knowing well that that won’t please them much. He had to admit that this time, fear had outweighed his eagerness. Surprisingly, he had never done this before. Could he even take that much inside him? His face crumpled in concern, but their faces were adamant, leaving no space for _buts_ and _what ifs_.

He wishes that he was blinded folded again so that he could avoid their hungry eyes staring down at him. Tom pushed in several of his fingers inside his mouth and sucked eagerly, knowing that his spit will be the only available lube at the moment.

As he spread his legs apart and felt his fingers prodding on his sensitive hole, _thanks to Chris_ , he shut his eyes immediately. It was humiliating and he felt more vulnerable than ever to have his legs spread wide in front of Chris and Zach while his fingers busily worked their way in and out of his tight muscle. His skin prickled and blushed, knowing that they were staring down at him.

“Look at me,” Chris growled and Tom obeyed. He obeyed without a moment of hesitation. He obeyed because at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to please him and that overran his humiliation and his desire to escape from such embarrassment. He was Chris’ and he was telling him to look at him.

He would always do as he’s told. That wasn’t necessarily the rule, but it was something Tom found as a necessity at times such as tonight. He wanted to, no, he _needed to_ do as Chris told him, because his satisfied eyes and smile brought Tom immense pleasure that exceeded all other happiness. At times such as tonight, Tom was a loyal dog who wanted nothing more but to please his master, to gain his approval. For that, he would go through thousands of humiliation and pain. Although, he must admit, that such humiliation and pain were _parts_ of his pleasure.

It was Zach whose patience grew thin as he ordered Tom to stop fingering himself and climb on top of him. Tom’s eyes lingered on Chris’ for a moment as he crawled up their bed. He gently held Zach’s cock, still slick from fucking Tom’s mouth and throat, and adjusted himself on it, sitting down slowly.

It was almost impossible to keep a regular pace as Zach canted his hips short and quick, nearly stabbing into him, pressing that sweet spot over and over again. Every few seconds, Tom couldn’t help but shut his eyes at the immense pleasure and clutch the sheets beneath them. He felt the heat pooling around his cock continuously and whined, knowing that he wouldn’t’ be able to come until either of them gave him permission to.

Soon there were Chris’ large hands on his back pushing him forward. Tom’s face had ended up buried on Zach’s neck. He had carefully grabbed Zach’s shoulders trying to balance himself from his position, when he felt Chris’ two digits push inside along Zach’s cock. Tom cried at the unexpected stretch, but his struggle was soon ceased as he felt a sharp smack to his ass.

“It’s too early for crying, _slut._ ” Chris had warned him in a low voice and Tom saw a flash of smile spread across Zach’ face as he lifted his hip on and on pushing deeper inside him.

“Please…” Tom whispered as he tried to look behind him with pleading eyes.

“Please what?” Chris asked uninterested as he pressed his third finger around Tom’s hole.

“Just a little slower. Let me ah- Let me ride you, Zach.” Tom’s eyes returned to Zach and at Chris’ approval, Zach allowed him to move up and down at his pace for a moment.

Tom’s fingers clutched hard on the sheets afraid that if he held onto Zach, he may bruise or scratch the man as Chris busily moved his fingers in and out of Tom’s stretched hole. Tom was beginning to feel more and more overwhelmed.

Chris grabbed Tom by his hair and lifted him up from Zach, kissing him and taking all the breath away from him. His cries were swallowed as Chris used his other hand to adjust behind them and push in his cock.

“Ah! Please! Too- too much!” Tom’s body trembled at the unusual pain.

“Behave or you’ll be spending the night with that knot tied around your cock.” Chris warned.

Tom bit his lips hard, trying to blink away his tears as he breathed in and out. “I feel so full, Chris.”

“It’s gonna feel good. It’s just like you wanted, isn’t it? Always hungry for cocks.” Zach teased as he pinched Tom’s nipple.

Chris lowered his body and wrapped his arms around Tom. It was Zach who began to cant his hips forward again initializing the movement. Chris felt Zach’s thick cock move along his, sharing Tom’s heat inside. He moved alone Zach, pushing deeper into Tom as if he couldn’t get enough of him. He buried his teeth deep inside Tom’s shoulder, causing the man to momentarily forget the stretch from being penetrated by both man.

“Please… Please…” Tom pleaded as Chris and Zach pressed his prostate, at times, in turns and at times, together, over and over again with such force that his body trembled with pain and pleasure. His eyes were blurring while tears and sweat covered his flushed face.

“Please let me come,” Tom begged again and again only to be ignored by Chris and Zach as they continued with their pouding, heavily breathing on Tom’s skin. Every once in a while, Zach would smirk and bounce Tom’s cock with his fingers, making the man cry out in near pain.

“I’m close,” Zach’s breath hitched as his orgasm was nearing. He moaned at the wave of heat crashing in.

Chris and Zach slipped out of Tom as if on cue. Chris slapped Tom’s loose hole, still open, waiting for their cocks to fill him up again.

“You dirty slut,” Chris growled. Tom flinched as Chris slapped his sensitive hole, but before he could turn around and throw Chris a small glare, Zach had pulled his head forward, once again, shoving his leaking cock inside his mouth.

His movements were rougher than ever, choking Tom nearly every push. It was when Tom couldn’t take it anymore and his gagging was becoming too much that Zach came inside his mouth with a series of curses and hiss, hot strings of come mixing with Tom’s saliva. Zach continued to fuck his mouth riding out his orgasm until Tom had no choice but to swallow his come.

“Good boy,” Zach said, finally, petting his cheek and taking his cock out.

Catching his ragged breath, Tom turned to Chris whose cock was still hard and waiting for his turn. He didn’t think twice as he laid on his stomach, lifted his ass high, and spread his ass for Chris to fuck him.

“Fuck,” Chris muttered. Chris didn’t hesitate to push his cock back into Tom, but he didn’t forget to comment that Tom was _too loose for him now_. He smirked as Tom tried tightening his hole around his cock.

He grabbed Tom’s waist with one hand while the other pulled Tom’s curled hair up. Tom’s lips were parted wide, crying and moaning shamelessly as he begged Chris to let him come. Tom felt Chris’ movement becoming harsher, quicker, and irregular.

“Fuck, Tom! Ah!” Chris gasped and trembled as he laid on top of Tom, spilling his seeds inside the man. He was already undoing the knot on Tom’s cock with a satisfied smile.

He slipped out of Tom, thoroughly enjoying the way his come was dripping out Tom’s hole. He dipped his fingers and swiped through them. He spread his come over Tom’s cock enough to give him friction. He squeezed Tom’s cock as he sucked on Tom’s balls.

“Mmph! Chris, ah, please!” Tom’s legs trembled and his hips shot up coming all over Chris’ face. Chris wiped his face and pushed his come stained fingers inside Tom’s mouth.

“Clean it off,” he said and Tom obeyed willingly tasting his own bitter come inside his mouth.

\--

After taking a quick shower, Zach had left their apartment, slapping Tom’s ass with a wink. Tom had shaken his head at his smugness, but found the man quite endearing.

As they laid in bed, Chris’ fingers lingered on Tom’s shoulder where his teeth mark were left with a bruise. “You alright?” He asked gently.

“Sore and tired as usual, but I’m fine,” Tom mumbled. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist, _his_ Chris. He enjoyed the smell of Chris’ new shampoo.

“Do you want to do it again?” Chris asked squeezing Tom’s ass, still sore from their sex from an hour ago.

“Not anytime soon. Just you for a while, Chris. Just you inside me.” Tom answered, forcing his sleep heavy eyes open. His fingers lingered on Chris’ lips. He couldn’t help but smile at how gorgeous this man was and his smile widened as Chris smiled along. Their kiss was far from rough and harsh, filled with nothing but gentleness.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated; also posted on [tumblr](http://ambiguouslines.tumblr.com/tagged/will-to-please)


End file.
